


When you Say Nothing at All

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Depressed Steve Rogers, Depression, Dorito Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Rebuilding a friendship, Running Away, Selectively Mute Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Then the fluff happens, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Bucky remembers something Steve wishes that he didn't.  He runs, but Bucky follows because he does remember.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	When you Say Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm on a kick recently with Steve's mental health. I just think there's more going on under all that Cap crap and I like exploring that. This is post-Endgame, but Tony and Nat don't die. Pepper is a great friend to Steve, but she's also on the inside with a secret Bucky needs help with.  
> Oh and Michael is an original character and when you read his name, please read it as Michelle.  
> And one more thing, when I originally wrote this Word freaked out and it stopped making quotation marks. No idea what that was about.

“Hey Steve, were we ever in Paris?” Bucky comes out of the hut, watching Steve stoke the fire.

Steve has been back in Wakanda since the war with Thanos and doesn’t seem too anxious to leave. He looks worn and tired. The beard is still there and so is the longer, darker hair, but he wears linen pants and a loose top instead of his uniform. The world thinks Captain America perished in the war and Steve lets them think it. The only people that know the truth are Bucky and the original Avengers plus the people of Wakanda.

His hut sits next to Bucky’s and at night they sit by the fire, watching the night. Many nights, when Bucky goes to bed, Steve stays by the fire. Whatever Shuri has done for Bucky, he’s calm and at peace. Steve wonders if she can do the same for him. “Uh…yeah, back in the war.” He pauses and then adds, “World War II, not the most recent one.”

“Huh…okay.” He goes back into his hut and comes out with a blanket. The nights are cool, not too cold, but Bucky is cold all the time now. Sometimes, he will fall asleep leaning into Steve, who runs several degrees hotter than the normal person. Steve tries not to think about that too much. He can’t afford to read anything into it. It’s just Bucky.

Later, as the sun sets completely, Steve itches to draw that sunset sometime, but he hasn’t drawn anything since he’s been out of the ice. He can’t let himself believe that he can be Steve Rogers anymore. He’s Captain Rogers, Captain America, or Nomad, but never Steve. The only time he even feels a little like that kid from Brooklyn is here, with Bucky, sitting by the fire. Some nights he walks away from their camp, lets himself pretend to get lost in the jungles of Wakanda. He wonders a lot what that would be like: to walk away and never be a part of this life again. It’s appealing. But there’s Bucky.

“Why did you ask that earlier?” He knows that Bucky is falling asleep, but asks anyway.

“Oh…uh…I woke up with this song stuck in my head.” He looks at Steve and smiles. He does that more now, smiling. “It’s French, so I thought I’d ask.”

Steve doesn’t smile. He doesn’t do that anymore either. It’s just easier to not than try and muster the energy to smile. “What’s the song?” Bucky starts humming and Steve remembers that song. They were hold up in a farm house outside of Paris and Gabe had put the record on. They were trying to calm themselves after a particularly rough mission. “Yeah, I remember that. It’s called Le Mer.” He doesn’t think too hard about it and starts singing. 

It’s quiet, but Bucky hears him. He’d forgotten that Steve knew French. He falls asleep thinking he likes Steve’s singing. Steve keeps singing for a little longer, a single tear caresses his cheek and he knows it’s time.

Steve carries Bucky into the hut and lays him on the sleeping mat. Covering him with the blanket, he goes next door and gets his blanket, taking it into Bucky; he covers him with the extra warmth. With tears in his eyes, he walks away, leaving only a note in his hut.

Steve stands at the boarder of Wakanda and Nigeria, heading to South Africa and a ship to take him somewhere, anywhere. He’s no longer a wanted man, but he has no home anymore. Bucky was his home, but that’s over now.

He knows that if Bucky remembers that song and that night in the farmhouse, the rest of that memory won’t be far behind. When that happens, it will tear down everything Steve has tried to build back with his friend. Bucky doesn’t realize it, but it will also permanently bury the friendship the brunette thinks they had before.

After that night in the farmhouse, when they were around others, they acted like everything was normal, but when they were alone, it was awkward and tense. That was the night that Steve had confessed to Bucky that he was queer. Bucky had looked horrified and Steve had pulled away. He’d ruined their friendship by being honest. At least he hadn’t revealed the rest of it. At least he’d seen the look first and buried the rest of the secret.

Steve crosses the border and keeps moving.

Bucky wakes the next morning with a start. Le Mer is still playing over and over in his head, but something else joins it. 

Longing.

The memory takes it’s time coming clear, but when it does, Bucky jumps up to go to Steve. What he finds instead is a note.

_Hey Buck,_

_When you find this, I’ll be gone. When you remembered that song, I knew you’d remember the rest and I couldn’t be here for that. I know we all have to be true to ourselves and your feelings on the subject you made pretty clear that night in France. I can’t see that look again. I just can’t. It broke me then and it would destroy me now. I barged into your life here in Wakanda, needed to be near you for a little while, but when you remember, you won’t want me here._

_I’m so glad you have your life back and a place to call home. You are loved by these people and found family with Shuri and T’Challa. I won’t fit into that life after._

_I guess if I’m going to leave there’s no reason to hold back. That night in France, when I told you I’m gay, there was more to it. I love you, Bucky. I have since we were teenagers. I didn’t understand it at first, but after watching you going out with all those girls, I realized what it was. I’ve been in love with you my whole life. It’s always been you. I’m sorry._

_Take care, Buck. Be safe and happy._

_Always yours,_

_Steve_

Bucky makes his way to Shuri’s lab note in hand. Shuri looks up and smiles at her friend. Although, after the healing ceremony, he’s more family now than most would understand. “You seem focused.”

Bucky huffs and thrusts the note into her hand. “Help.”

She doesn’t even think twice about it, whatever he needs, she will provide. She reads, looks up and reads again. “You did not know this?”

He runs his hands through his hair, paces the lab. “I…I…still so much swirling around.” He taps his head. “Up here.”

“Tell me.” She sits and waits for her adopted brother to explain.

His forehead crinkles and he seems to be in pain, but she suspects it is emotional and not physical. “I asked him if we were ever in France.” He pauses, his thoughts jumbled. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and focuses on the memories, old and new. “He told me we were back then.” His eyes are still closed. “I woke up yesterday morning with a song in my head, he told me it was Le Mer, a French song from back then. He sang it to me last night. I got up this morning, he was gone and that was in his hut.” He opens his eyes and her brow is furrowed in concentration.

“What is the rest of the memory?” She lowers her head, catching his eyes. “What is it that happened back then that he needed to leave you for your own comfort?” Most of his memories come back if there is some catalyst, so she hopes that the song and Steve’s letter will be that catalyst.

He closes his eyes again and can see the farmhouse. Most of his memories are like watching movies. He knows they are his, but he doesn’t feel part of them until after. “We had just finished a mission. It had been bad. Gabe put on the record and that song was playing.” He crunches up his face, trying to pull it from the obscurity of his mind. “The others went to find food and it was just me and Steve. I started the song over again. I liked it. I was dancing and I looked up at Steve and he was giving me this strange look, one I didn’t recognize.” The memory starts playing out in his mind. When the memory breaks through, he realizes that the look on Steve’s face is familiar, one that he’d seen many, many times.

_“What’s that looks for, pal?” Steve seems struck dumb. “You’re lookin at me like ya never seen me before.”_

_Steve looks away, blushing. “I gotta tell ya something and it scares me.” The truth of Steve’s words are written on his face. He really is scared. Bucky doesn’t know what to do with that because Steve isn’t one that scares easily. He’s always been brave, even when he shouldn’t have been._

_Bucky comes over and puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything.”_

_He sighs and Bucky feels it in the rise and fall of Steve’s shoulder. “I don’t want anything to happen to me and I was never honest with you.” Bucky wants to say something, anything that will assure Steve that nothing will happen to him, but he doesn’t get the chance. “I’m queer, Buck. I’ve known for a long time that I like men instead of girls, but I just couldn’t say it. Peg’s been great, but not what I really want.” He finally looks up when Bucky’s hand leaves his shoulder like he’s been burned. Bucky’s face is twisted up and Steve knows, he just knows that his friendship, his foundation, is gone. Steve’s face closes off and their intimate friendship crumbles._

_The door opens and the men come back in carrying bottles of wine and bread. Bucky jumps away from Steve and that’s where they left it. Bucky spends the night getting drunk and avoiding Steve. Steve spends the night sitting in a chair in the corner, not looking at anything, but the fire._

“So, your friend believes that you will not want him here because you reacted that way.” Shuri folds her arms over her chest. “I cannot blame him for leaving.” Bucky feels like he’s been struck. “I would have left you too.”

“But…I…it wasn’t…” He can’t even finish his thoughts. He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say.

“You are in love with him too.” He nods. She doesn’t look surprised. “Then why?”

“I don’t know.” He looks at her: ashamed. “Fear. Fear that just because he liked guys didn’t mean he’d want me.”

“And now?”

“I need him back.” His face is pleading. “Please, I need to find him and bring him back.”

Steve sits in le Campanella in Paris, watching people and drinking coffee. He’s been here for nearly two weeks and is staying in a small apartment in the Cabernet area with a view of the Eiffel Tower. At night he can hear music and watch the lights of the city glow. He’s gotten a sketch pad and charcoal pencils and started trying to find out who Steve Rogers is. 

When he arrived, he got rid of his old phone and asked Tony for a new one. He didn’t trust the old one, making sure to destroy it. Bucky is the type to try and be noble, searching him out, with Shuri’s help, tracing the old phone. He doesn’t want to be an obligation to Bucky. The Starkphone had shown up the following day with Tony and Pepper’s numbers already programmed in. 

He’s working on a sketch of Pepper and Morgan that he’s really proud of. He keeps the other sketch put away and only works on it when he can’t sleep. Today he’s working on the sketch of Tony’s girls when the waiter comes to refill his cup. “Tu es très bon. »

« Merci. »

« Est-elle votre femme? » He fills Steve’s cup, smiling appreciatively.

« Non, juste un ami. » Steve just smiles down at the sketch, thinking how much easier it would be if he weren’t in love with his best friend.

The waiter smiles knowingly and then surprises Steve by switching to English. « Ah, so you are in love, just not with her. »

Steve chuckles. « Yeah, sure would be easier if I were in love with her though. Even though she does have a husband who is my friend. »

The waiter laughs. « Your love life is more complicated than mine and I’m dating two different people. »

Steve laughs too and the waiter walks away. Yeah, his love life is complicated and sad. Steve’s spent the last couple of weeks roaming the city and getting to know this new life. Twice, since he’s been here, Tony and Pepper have called to check in on him. Both times he’s told them that he’s fine, but neither of them believe him, but are kind enough not to dig too deep.

Pepper called alone once and finally got him to talk about it. It had been a difficult conversation and one that he hopes never to repeat. She’d gotten choked up and offered to come to Paris and spend time with him, but he declined telling her that he needed more time to himself, to sort through his feelings and find a new life for himself. 

He’s not sure why he chose Paris, but when he’d been here during the war, even with the devastation, it had been one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen. Plus, it was the first place he’d been honest with himself and someone else. It had history with him and he needed a connection. 

He can never repay Tony and Pepper for everything they’ve done for him. He uses a credit card from Tony that is never declined, the apartment is Pepper’s and she’s turned it over to him when he’d called. His phone is untracable and he speaks the language. They’d even gone so far as to create a new identity for him and his ID, passport and credit card carries the new name. He isn’t sure he gets Tony’s sense of humor, but he also has a soft spot for being Steven Barnes. Since the war with Thanos, Steve’s rebuilt his relationship with Tony. It feels good being able to trust that Tony understands and supports Steve, not Cap, but Steve.

He walks along the river and comes to the Ponts des Arts. Most of the locks have been removed, but a few of the oldest are still there, behind the plexi-glass the city put up to keep others from being added. Steve looks at them, wondering about the people that came all this way, putting up a visable representation of their love. He sits down and opens his sketch pad and begins drawing the lock that appears to be the oldest. He isn’t sure how long he sits there until a shadow falls over him. 

Looking up, covering his eyes to see better, he finds Nakia smiling down at him. « You are a hard man to find, Steven. » Panic takes over and he jumps to run, but is stopped by the solid barrier of his former best friend.

Steve is a physically strong man, but has come to the realization, when he arrived in Paris, that emotionally he is stunted. It has been easy to hide behind the moniker of Captain America with a physical shield against the world. Without the shield, which he does not want back, he has to start facing himself and that has been and still is a more difficult challenge. Especially, when he had to say goodbye to Bucky. At this moment, with Nakia at his back and Bucky staring at him, he feels himself crumble.

When Steve had been a young boy and suffered nearly daily with asthma, he’d gotten used to the warning signs : inability to catch his breath, tightness in his chest, and black spots in front of his eyes from lack of oxygen. That had been a long time ago, but in this moment he’s convinced he is having an asthma attack.

He clutches at his chest and grabs at the bridge railing. He’d be embarrassed by the whimper that comes out of him, except he’s too busy trying to get air. Crouching down, resting on the balls of his feet, he clutches his hair, burying his face in his knees. « No…p-please…n-no… » Just before something in him snaps completely, he remembers watching soldiers disassociate and knows he’s about to lose himself. Steve feels something in him break, something unrecognizable, something he didn’t know could break. 

Bucky watches as the strongest man he’s ever known, collapses in front of him. Even when Steve was 90 pounds soaking wet, he’d still been the strongest person that Bucky had ever met, but this is not that man. For the first time Bucky accepts that Steve is as broken as he had been, but no one had noticed. He hadn’t noticed.

And all of the times that young Steve would have smiled and laughed with Bucky, this older version never does any of that. Bucky can’t remember the last time he’s seen his friend smile. How has he not noticed ? How can he call himself Steve’s friend if he hadn’t seen this coming ? Steve had encouraged him to focus on his recovery, to take care of himself. 

Bucky wants to cry and scream at all of this because he, of all people, should have seen this. He’s been taking care of Steve Rogers his whole life and when Steve needed him most, he hadn’t even seen it. « Nakia, get the pad and pencils, please. » She bends to retrieve them and Bucky lifts Steve into his arms. It may be too late, but he’s damn well going to try to take care of his Stevie now.

Getting two super soldiers into the back of the car is tricky, but Bucky manages it. He reaches into Steve’s pocket and gets his ID, giving the address to the driver. He knows the ID is a gift from Stark and smirks at the name the asshole chose for Steve. 

When they arrive, Nakia places the pad and pencils on the entry table and then turns to leave. « I will let your brother and sister know that you found him and will be staying for a time. »

He nods. « Thank you. » She leaves and he heads into the bedroom, placing Steve on the bed. His breathing has returned to normal, but he’s unresponsive. Lying on the bed, he just stares out the window and doesn’t move. « Okay Stevie, it’s time someone takes care of you. I’m sorry it took me so long to notice. »

He knows what’s happening, it’s happened to him a few times. When things get too much to handle, the brain just shuts down. Steve has retreated into his own head for his own safety and sanity. Bucky knows it can’t be rushed, so he doesn’t try. He can give Steve all the time he needs to find his way back.

He just hopes that after letting Steve down so long ago that his friend can find a path back to him.

It’s almost two days later before Steve stops just staring and sits up in bed, but no matter how Bucky tries, he can’t get him to talk. That night, after making sure that Steve eats and drinks, he calls Shuri. Standing on the balcony of the apartment, Bucky’s overwhelmed with the beauty of the city lit up. But the wonder fades when he looks back inside the flat.

« So you are telling me that Steve has chosen to be mute ? » Shuri’s furiously tapping into her computer system.

« It appears that way. He’ll eat for me now and drink when I tell him to, but he refused to speak. » Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. « Any ideas ? »

« Nakia said that he collapsed at the bridge and seemed, » There’s a pause and Bucky knows she’s trying to be delicate. « to shutdown. »

Bucky still wants to cry or scream. « Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He seemed to be happy when we started following him and then I show up and mess it all up. » His breath catches and maybe crying isn’t a far stretch for what he’s going to do. He doesn’t know how to reconcile the man sitting in the bed with the friend that he knew. « I just keep messing everything up for him. »

« First, you are not messing anything up. He fought hard to get you back. Second, you are not the type to go down without a fight. He just needs to know that you are there, that you see him. »

Bucky huffs. « Of course I see him. The problem is, I don’t like that I didn’t see any of this coming. »

She chuckles. « You were a bit busy fixing yourself. »

« Yeah, I know, but I still should have seen that he wasn’t okay. » Bucky leans against the railing.

« Stop being so hard on yourself. You keep feeling this guilty and you will be no good to him. Now get some sleep and call me in a few days and let me know how it is going. »

« Yeah, okay. » The call disconnects and Bucky goes back in to see Steve sitting up in bed, sketching. He’s learned to not sit too close, as it seems to upset Steve, so he goes to the opposite side of the bed and sits in the chair he placed there days ago. Truth is, he hasn’t slept since he got to Paris and it’s starting to weigh on him.

Steve stops sketching and looks at him. He can see the exhaustion on Bucky’s face, so he pulls back the covers on the other side of the bed and pats the space. He raises his hands as if to say ‘don’t worry, I won’t touch you’, it breaks Bucky’s heart. Bucky looks away, but climbs in. « Thanks Stevie. » He yawns and Steve smiles softly at him. Bucky goes to sleep facing Steve. 

He waits until Bucky’s breathing gets deep and even before getting up. Steve remembers coming back to himself a couple of days ago and being surprised that Bucky was sitting in the chair, just watching him. Somehow, in his confusion, he had convinced himself that Bucky wasn’t really there. Once he realized that Bucky was actually there, he couldn’t stop the guilt that overwhelmed him. Steve’s the reason that Bucky left his home and family. Steve’s the reason that Bucky isn’t taking care of the goats. Steve’s the reason Bucky thought he had to come for a broken, ex-friend.

He consoles himself with the knowledge that in a few days, Bucky will go home. He doesn’t know why he’s turned his voice off, but when he tries to speak, nothing comes out. He doesn’t understand that physical restriction his brain has put on his body, but he has also decided to stop fighting it.

After Steve showers, he sits on the balcony watching the night. Several hours later, he goes in to the sofa and lays down to go to sleep, pulling the blanket from the back. From his position he can see Bucky sleeping peacefully and smiles again. Sleep comes easily these days and tonight is no different. His brain just seems to need the rest. He doesn’t know why Bucky came in the first place, but in a few days, Steve knows Bucky will leave him and go back home. 

Bucky wakes the next morning, finding the bed empty, he jumps and runs for the living room. He gives a breath of relief when he finds Steve sleeping on the sofa. Then his shoulders slump because Steve won’t even sleep in the same bed with him. It’s heartbreaking and Bucky is at a loss as to what he should do. Instead of waking the broken man, he goes to shower. Steve wakes when Bucky starts breakfast. Sitting up, he stares out of the balcony doors. Bucky watches him from the kitchen. He watches as Steve’s shoulders pull in on himself. He watches as Steve gives the appearance of someone that’s about to cry. It all makes Bucky want to scream because it’s the same thing every day. Every morning when Steve wakes, he does this when he finds Bucky still there.

Two more days go by and Bucky decides that it’s time to just put his cards on the table. He’s been trying to give Steve time to find his way back, but that doesn’t seem to be happening. There’s part of Steve’s attitude that isn’t making sense to Bucky. When he pulls in on himself, he’s acting like he’s resigned to something and Bucky can’t figure out what it is. It’s like Steve’s shored himself up for a coming disaster. 

He sits on the balcony and works on the sketch of Pepper and Morgan while Bucky fixes breakfast. Sitting the plate in front of Steve, Bucky joins him. Unless Bucky puts food in front of him, he isn’t sure that Steve would actually eat.

« She’s very pretty. Does Tony know how lucky he is ? » Steve huffs a silent laugh. « I take that as a yes. » Steve nods and goes back to eating. « Listen Steve, there’s something I need to say to you. » And there’s that resigned smile again, like he’s been waiting for this. 

It hits Bucky like a ton of bricks. Steve thinks he’s going to leave him here and go back. Since Bucky got here, Steve’s been waiting for him to leave him again. Like when he left him next to the Potomac and when he went back into cryo. Bucky closes his eyes and processes that. Steve’s been expecting him to leave, not realizing that Bucky isn’t leaving him again, ever.

« You think I’m leaving. » It’s not really a question, but Steve shrugs as if to say, ‘well yeah’. « Well, I’m not. » Steve looks up confused, tilting his head to the side. It’s too damn adorable. « You heard me, I’m not leaving. You’re stuck with me pal, so get used to sharing this space. » Steve looks around panicked. « Whoa, whoa, whoa, if you really don’t want me here, I can get my own place, but I’m staying in Paris with you. »

Steve gets up looking furious and paces around the living room, running his hands through his hair then putting his hands on his hips in frustration. He comes back out to the balcony and picks up the pad, turning to a clean page. Writing large and clear, *WHY ?* Before Bucky can answer, he scribbles again. *I DON’T NEED YOU TAKING CARE OF ME OUT OF GUILT OR OBLIGATION !*

Bucky reads the words and looks at Steve like he’s grown two heads. « You really don’t get it do you ? » Steve shrugs at him. « I’m not staying out of duty Steve, I’m staying because I love you, pal. We’ve known each other a long time and if I didn’t stay and help you, your ma would tan my hide. We’ve been family for too long for me to abandon you.» Steve lowers his head and looks like he’s in pain. He turns around so Bucky can’t see his face. His shoulders slump and he draws in on himself. « Hold on, you _really_ don’t get it. » Steve’s breath hitches and Bucky knows he’s trying to hold in tears. « Steve, I need you to look at me. I know you don’t want to and I know it’s hard, but I need you to see my face when I explain this to you. »

It takes a minute, but Steve finally turns around and for a second it’s like looking at Captain America. He squares his shoulders and holds his head up. Bucky wants to get up and hold him until he relaxes, but he doesn’t move. They are at a cross roads and touching him now might make it worse. « The night you left, I understand why you did. The way I acted in the farmhouse, you were left with no other choice than to believe that I was…well…disgusted by what you told me. » Steve’s lip quivers and Bucky needs to get to the point quick. « That wasn’t it. I just…well… » Steve still looks like a scared puppy. « I…I freaked out. » Bucky gets up, but doesn’t make a move towards Steve. « Then I get that letter and you left me and you loved me… »

« Love. » Bucky looks up shocked. For the first time since the bridge, Steve talks.

« What ? » Bucky wants to touch so bad it hurts.

« I love you. Present tense. » Bucky grins, but still holds his ground. Steve has to make the first move.

It’s a slow process for Steve. He doesn’t trust himself and as much as he wants to say he trusts Bucky implicitly, he doesn’t. So, he is still minimal in his talking. He knows that protecting himself from reading too much into Bucky staying is the best thing he can do for them both. Bucky loves him as family and that should be enough. Steve tries, he really does, but there’s still that part of him that can’t let go completely. If he does, he’ll be hurt again and this time is hard enough.

They go out and have coffee at the cafe, they have dinner at a few restaurants, and Bucky even takes Steve to a jazz club like they would have enjoyed during the war, but Steve still doesn’t talk much. At night they crawl into bed together, Bucky will kiss Steve’s cheek and they go to sleep. Some nights, when Bucky has gone to sleep, Steve will slip out into the streets and walk. He’s always back before Bucky wakes and brings coffee and pastries back with him. Bucky doesn’t ask where they came from and Steve’s not sure he would answer if Bucky did ask.

Bucky is going out of his mind. He knows his Stevie and this guy that he’s going to bed next to every night isn’t him. He still won’t talk very much and some days he goes the whole day without a word. He’s talked to Shuri and she’s speculated that it’s a defense mechanism. Steve doesn’t trust himself or Bucky, so he keeps protecting himself from saying too much and driving Bucky away. Nights when Steve leaves the apartment are the worst. Bucky follows him every time it happens. He just walks. He doesn’t seem to have a destination, just walks. It’s been three weeks and Bucky is exhausted again. 

During one of Steve’s late night strolls, Bucky watches as he greets a younger man with a handshake. The guys accent is thick, but he’s speaking to Steve in English. He says something about Steve’s love life and Steve laughs. Honest to god, laughs. Bucky hasn’t heard that in so long that he’d almost forgot what it’s like. Then, he feels it coil in his belly, jealousy that this stranger could get Steve to do something that Bucky can’t. The stranger has his hand on Steve’s back and is leading him towards a cafe. They sit and the guy doesn’t stop touching Steve. 

Is this what it’s about ? Is Steve falling for someone else ? Could Steve have given up on ever having Bucky, so he’s turned to someone else ? But he told Steve he loves him. 

He hides in the shadow of a building watching and listening.

« I have not seen you at le Campanella recently. » Steve ducks his head and Bucky thinks he’s blushing.

« My love life got more complicated. » The young man chuckles. « He came to find me. » Steve watches as Michael’s eyes get big. 

« Then what are you doing out if he is at home ? » Bucky would like to know the same thing. How does Steve know this guy and why is he talking with him and not with Bucky ?

« I’m not sure I trust the situation. » Michael nods. « Part of me still thinks he came here out of obligation. »

« Or he came because he wants to explore what the two of you could have together. » They both laugh and Michael reaches across the table and takes Steve’s hand. « What are you really afraid of ? »

Steve sighs. « That he’ll leave me.» 

Michael stands and pulls Steve with him. Kissing both of his cheeks, he cups Steve’s face and forces eye contact. « You should go home, tell him that. » Steve nods again. « And if he doesn’t work out, there’s always me. » Steve blushes again and turns toward home. Bucky races to beat him there.

Steve comes back into the apartment and finds Bucky on the balcony, dressed and drinking a glass of wine. Bucky doesn’t turn around, just keeps staring out at the city. Steve grabs a glass and pours himself some of the wine and goes to the balcony. Sitting heavy in one of the chairs, he looks at Bucky and can see the tension and feel the dejection coming off of him. For the first time in weeks, he decides that Michael is right, he should be talking to Bucky. « You’ve known that I’ve been going out at night. »

« I was a spy, Steve, yes, I knew and I’ve followed you every time. » Steve looks shocked. « What ? You think I’m just going to have you disappear on me again, if I can stop it ? »

Steve quirks a smile. « I’d expect nothing less from you Barnes. »

Bucky’s getting anxious and that means he gets confrontational. « You want to tell me what this is all about ? I told you why I reacted that way in the war and that I love you, so I’m real confused as to why you act like I’m going to disappear on you. »

«Buck, you said you love me like family. » And Bucky gets it now. It was so simple, one misspoken word without clarification and here they are. Steve stares down at his hands, swirling the wine around in the glass. « Do you remember how I felt about bullies ? » Bucky looks like he’s been slapped because he never wants to bully Steve. « I’m not talking about you. »

Bucky relaxes. « Yeah, you hate bullies and that’s why you always got beat up. »

« During the war, that’s how I viewed the Nazis and Hydra, just a bunch of bullies pushing their weight around. » Bucky nods, but is obviously confused by the conversation. « When you went off the side of that train, it wasn’t about the higher ground or moral ground or whatever the fuck it had been about. It was about taking out every single one of them until I was the only one left standing. I didn’t care the cost to me or what was left of the unit, it was about revenge. I killed so many people : nazis, hydra agents, scientists, secretaries, it didn’t matter to me because I’d failed you. »

« Steve, what happened wasn’t your fault. I would say it was an accident, but I think they knew I was on that train. I think they meant to take me one way or another, but it wasn’t your fault. » Bucky is pleading now.

Steve puts the glass on the table. « Logically, I know that ; emotionally, I can’t get passed it. See Buck, when I tell you that I love you, it’s all there is. » Steve looks for understanding, but only sees confusion. « You are everything that makes me good. You are everything that makes this god forsaken world good. My heart is more yours than it is mine. »

Bucky is kneeling in front of him now, cupping his cheek. « Oh sweetheart, you didn’t think I meant it the way you did. » Bucky leans in and lightly kisses Steve. « You’re the only heart I have Stevie. You’re the only reason I fought this hard to come back. Don’t you get it, I’m here because I can’t breathe right without you. »

Instead of crashing into each other and devouring like they might have expected, the kiss is slow, tentative, but heats up quickly. Steve clings to Bucky, holding on for all he’s worth and Bucky cradles him close, protecting him like he always has. Steve moans and Bucky pulls him into the apartment and towards the bed. Steve freezes and Bucky grins. « Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not doing anything, but makin out with you for a little while. The rest will come when the time’s right. » They undress and crawl into bed, kissing and holding on. 

They wake the next afternoon cuddled up together, Steve’s head under Bucky’s chin. He doesn’t move, just smiles and waits for Bucky to wake. « You don’t have to be still, I’ve been awake for about an hour. »

Steve still doesn’t move. « Why didn’t you shove me off ? »

Bucky’s fingers start running through his hair and Steve hums. « Because I was enjoying just laying here with you. » Steve finally looks up. Bucky grins at him. « Still not goin anywhere, Steve. You’re stuck with me. »

Steve reaches up and runs a finger along Bucky’s cheek. « Always want you here. »

Paris becomes a completely different place after that. The city is beautiful in its history and around every corner is something that Steve wants to draw. Bucky even sits for Steve and the other sketch is finally finished. Bucky takes it to a framer and it hangs in the living room at home along with the portrait of Pepper and Morgan. 

Today, Steve is sitting at a cafe near the Fountaine Saint-Michel, sketching the scene around him. Bucky has gone on an errand and left Steve to his own devices for a few hours. There is still a slight anxiety about Bucky being somewhere other than where Steve is, but it’s getting better. Steve is getting better. He still has days when he doesn’t talk much, but days of him not talking at all are a thing of their past.

They’ve been in Paris together for nearly a year and Steve falls in love with Bucky a little more every day. He’s surprised that his love still grows, but on days when it feels like it will overtake him, he holds onto Bucky tighter and Bucky cuddles him. What is most surprising to Steve is how romantic Bucky can be. He’s used to those hard edges that he saw when they were younger and especially since the Winter Soldier. 

Bucky told him one night, as though it were a secret for only Steve’s ears, that the reason he had those hard edges back in their day was because he didn’t really, truly care about the girls he was going out with. What he wanted was back at home. Steve realizes that’s why Bucky was always so soft with him, even when Steve was picking dumb fights and getting his ass kicked.

Pepper, Tony, and Morgan are due in the day after tomorrow. Steve suggested that he and Bucky vacate the apartment for them, but Pepper insisted that it isn’t hers anymore, that it belongs to Steve. Steve looks up to get an angle right on one of the arches he’s sketching when he sees Bucky coming toward him. It never fails to make him smile when Bucky’s around. Steve can slowly feel the mantle of Cap slipping away and Steve taking his place.

Bucky takes the seat next to him and leans in for a kiss. « Hey baby, everything okay ? »

Steve just grins at him and turns the sketch for him to see. « I really like when you call me that. »

Bucky nuzzles his cheek. « I like calling you that. » He takes the pad from Steve and really looks at it. Steve likes the way Bucky doesn’t just tell him it’s good, he really inspects the work. « You really have an eye for shadow. » He looks up at the fountain then back at the sketch. « I like that. » He hands the pad back and takes a drink of Steve’s coffee, grimaces and puts it back on the table. « I don’t know how you drink it that way. » Steve chuckles because it’s the same thing everytime. Steve still takes his coffee black, but Bucky has embraced the new flavored sweeter offerings. « We have to go, baby. We have an appointment. » Steve frowns, but closes the pad and takes Bucky’s offered hand. « Don’t worry, we just have something to take care of. »

They end up at a tailor and Steve really frowns at Bucky. « Why do we need suits ? »

Bucky huffs a sigh and acts like it should be self-explanatory. « Stevie, Pepper is going to be here in a couple of days and you know her well enough to know that she and Tony are going to want to go somewhere swanky. We neither one have anything for an occasion like that. »

Steve purses his lips and nods. « You have a very good point, but this is really expensive. »

Bucky chuckles as the tailor fits the suit to Steve’s shoulders, frowning and shaking his head. « And you have a credit card tied to Stark Industries and I have one tied to the Wakanda National Treasury. I think we can afford a really nice suit. » The tailor is still shaking his head. « Something wrong Guy ? »

The tailor speaks with a heavy accent. « Your boyfriend is… » He waves his hands at Steve. « he is shape like… » Guy draws a upside down triangle and Bucky busts out laughing. « It is hard to fit. »

Steve turns red and smacks Bucky in the chest. « Stop laughing. »

« Stevie I’m sorry, but you are shaped like a Dorito. »

Guy’s hands go up in the air and waves them. « Yes Dorito ! »

Bucky laughs even harder.

Late that night, lying in bed, Bucky’s hand strokes up and down Steve’s back. Steve hums in contentment and kisses Bucky’s chest. « Buck ? »

Bucky puts the book down focusing on Steve. « Yeah ? »

Steve sits up and looks at his boyfriend. « Do you…have…I feel… » 

Steve has turned 3 different shades of red in the span of 5 seconds, so Bucky reaches out, pulling him back against his chest. Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck. « Slow down and take a deep breath. Whatever it is, you can just say it when you’re ready. »

Steve inhales deeply, enjoying the clean scent of Bucky. Bucky hears him breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. He waits. Finally, Steve seems calm again. « Do you ever think about sex ? »

He knows that Steve means it as a serious question, but he can’t help but laugh. « All the damn time, baby. »

« Then why… »

Bucky doesn’t let him finish. « Because Steve, you aren’t there yet. I can wait. And even if you aren’t ever ready, I will still be here because it’s where I want to be. »

Steve sighs and Bucky pulls him closer. Bucky knows that Steve’s close, but some small shread of doubt it still there. Bucky has figured out that the doubt isn’t with Bucky, it’s with himself. He suspects the doubt comes from knowing that to share himself so completely with Bucky means laying himself bare and isn’t sure Steve can handle that just yet.

Two days later Pepper, Tony, and Morgan arrive at the apartment. Tony gives a ‘Tony’ hug, but Pepper gives a ‘squeeze the stuffin out of you’ hug. She immediately zeroes in on the sketches on the wall and goes to see them up close. Tony joins her and finds himself impressed. Morgan shakes Bucky’s hand, very formally. « It’s nice to meet you, Robocop. » She grins and Bucky looks over at Tony, who is grinning like a loon.

« You taught her that and now I’m stuck with it. » Tony nods and goes back to looking at the sketch.

Morgan looks over at Steve, he waits to see what she’ll do. She bounds over to him, jumping into his arms. Giving him a loud, messy kiss on the cheek. « You all better now, Uncle Steve ? » He almost wants to cry.

Bucky puts his hands on his hips, glaring at Tony. « He gets to be Uncle and I’m… »

Morgan turns in Steve’s arms, frowning. « Don’t get annoyed Uncle Bucky, I like you too. » That makes the ex-assassin melt where he stands.

« Steve, these are incredible. I can’t believe you did one of me and Morgan. » Steve blushes and Tony starts to see the difference in his demeanor. He’s softer somehow and doesn’t have his shoulders squared in that defiant Cap way. Tony sees Steve for the first time.

« Steve, this really is beautiful. » Steve is struck by two things, first, Tony called him Steve and not Cap and second, he’s sincere.

« Thanks Tony, that means a lot. » The sincerity is returned.

They have wine and talk about the city while Morgan enjoys some of Steve’s pencils and paper. It’s nearly two when there’s a knock on the door. Bucky gets up and accepts the delivery from the tailor. 

« What do we have here ? » Pepper follows as Bucky hangs the bags on the door and unzips them.

« Stevie and I got suits made because we knew you would want to go somewhere nice. » He winks at her and she blushes. Tony and Steve are having a quiet conversation and Bucky mouths to Pepper. ‘Is everything set ?’ She nods quickly and they return to the other two.

« You know me so well. We have a reservation for tomorrow night at 9. » She turns to Tony, who is again looking at the sketch. « Tony, are you ready to get to the hotel ? »

He nods, then looks at Steve. « If I wanted to buy this for my office, how much would that be ? »

Steve seems surprised, then he smiles. Going to the sketch he takes it off the wall and hands it to Tony. « It’s yours. Was always meant to be. I just wanted to have it for a little while. »

Tony looks at the floor, then back at Steve. « Thanks Steve. » They leave, but not before making plans to meet at 7 the following day for a short walking tour before dinner.

Bucky comes out of the bedroom at 6:20 looking like a model off a Paris runway. Steve’s breath catches in his throat. The suit is black and under it Bucky is wearing a charcoal grey shirt and black tie. « Buck, you look incredible. » Steve’s voice is breathy and tight. Just the reaction Bucky was hoping for.

Steve, for his part, looks like a million dollars in a charcoal grey suit and pale blue shirt. Bucky whistles and pulls Steve in for an embrace. « I’m nothing compared to you. »

The taxi drops them in front of Sante-Chapelle’s chapel at 7 on the dot. Tony and Pepper are waiting outside looking just as good. Steve looks at them confused because Morgan is missing when Pepper speaks up. « All the times I’ve been to Paris and I’ve never been here. It’s supposed to be one of the most beautiful examples of architecture in Paris. Did you know… » She spends the next few minutes talking about the building and the stained glass windows. Bucky grins because he knows what she’s doing and appreciates her dedication to the ruse. They just have to get Steve inside.

« Well, now I want to see it for myself. » Bucky offers his hand to Steve and Pepper takes Tony’s arm. The inside is just as impressive as Pepper made it sound. Soft music is playing and there are white lilies decorating everything. Up near the alter are people sitting in pews listening to a priest talk about the history of the church.

« I think we’re interrupting something. » Steve looks nervous and turns to Bucky, who is now blushing and acting coy.

« They’re waiting for us actually. » Steve tilts his head in that confused puppy way and Bucky runs his finger over his jaw. « I know I didn’t ask and if you want to walk out right now, I understand, but I want this and I think you want this too. »

It takes a minute, but Steve finally looks like he understands when his eyes get wide and misty. « You mean… »

Pepper has started to cry and Tony kisses her cheek looking a little misty himself. « Yeah baby, I mean… » Bucky clears his throat. « You wanna ? » He pulls a ring box from his pocket and hands it to Steve. When the blond opens it, he chokes on a sob. Their beautiful, in black vibranium with gold inlays like Bucky’s arm.

Not trusting his voice, Steve nods. Tony takes Peppers hand. « I think that’s our cue to find our seat. » They head down the aisle and the group up front turns and starts to stand. Steve’s breath catches on another sob when he sees everyone he considers a friend staring back at him. Morgan waves from Wanda’s arms.

Bucky offers his hand and Steve takes it. They make their way down the aisle and up to the priest. Never in his entire life did he ever expect to have this. Once he realized he loved Bucky, he just knew that he’d never stand in a church with the one he really wanted. Yet, here he is, surrounded by everyone that means something to him baring witness to the most incredible thing that has ever happened to him. He leans into Bucky. « You are getting so lucky tonight. » Bucky busts out laughing at that, but it doesn’t cover the hope in his eyes.

On the walk to the restaurant, Steve can’t take his eyes off the band encircling his ring finger. It’s beautiful and simple. Bucky raises their joined hands, kissing Steve’s knuckles. The band he wears sits in a channel created especially for it. Everyone is talking animatedly, but Steve can only look at Bucky and wonder at how this is his life. All those decades ago, in the farmhouse, he felt his home slip away, then as Bucky fell from that train, Steve felt his life ebb away. They’ve changed so much and evolved into these two men, walking the streets of Paris, having just gotten married. 

The restaurant was told that a large party was coming for a wedding reception, they weren’t told that the Avengers were that party, so it’s a bit of a spectacle for the patrons. They are led to a private room in back and the two waiters that help for the evening get to see past the heroes and into the interconnected relationship of the team.

Steve hasn’t made a speech since before Thanos, but he stands, glass raised and everyone quiets down. Bucky knows how hard this kind of thing is for Steve, so he feels nothing but pride in his husband. « I want to say thank you to all of you for coming all this way for us. » There are so many smiles that Steve relaxes. « I want to thank Pepper. » She looks at him surprised. « You are one of the strongest women that I know and I know a few. » Steve looks around the table. They giggle at his acknowledgement. « You always knew how to talk me down when things got to be too much. » Pepper gets misty. « You took care of me when I didn’t know where to go. Thank you. » He turns slightly to Tony. « You had every reason to hate me, Tony, but we overcame that. Besides Bucky, Howard was the closest thing to family that I had, but you surpassed that and in my heart became my brother. » Even Tony gets misty and tries to wave him off. « Thank you for letting me back into your good graces. » 

Shuri watches from the end of the table. Steve looks at her and the king. « Your Majesty and Princess, you took in two broken white boys and found a way to help fix what was wrong. »

T’Challa glares at his sister, but she just giggles. « See brother, even they know they are white boys. » The table laughs.

« You gave Bucky his life back and a place to call home and family. Thank you. » Steve looks around the table. « My former team, the Avengers, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, are my family. It took time and acceptance, but you became the thing I didn’t think I would ever have again and when I wanted to walk away, you let me go. Thank you. »

Steve turns and looks down at Bucky. « Bucky, my Bucky, you’ve carried my heart with you since I was 12. » The table makes a collective breath and Bucky isn’t any different. « You probably don’t remember, but the year I turned 12 I was sick, which wasn’t unusual, but you sat next to my bed and told me stories. I took a serious turn that night. » Bucky nods, he does remember that. « I was hallucinating and in that fevered dream we were standing in the park and we were holding hands. I leaned in and kissed you and you told me that you’d always wanted that from me. When the fever broke, I knew. You were all I was ever going to want. » Bucky reaches over, taking Steve’s hand. « I have loved you every day for all the days of my life. Now, I get to call you husband. » Bucky leans in, kissing Steve’s hand. « I get to be Steven Barnes and not just through Tony’s twisted sense of humor. »

« Wait, Steve, you’re going to… »

Steve leans down, giving his husband a light kiss. « I’ve been Steve Rogers long enough. I want to be Steve Barnes for the rest of my life. »

They return to the apartment to find that the team has filled it with flowers, champaign and gifts. Bucky carries Steve across the threshold to the dismay of the neighbor at the other end of the hall. It’s late in the night and Steve bites at Bucky’s neck as the door is kicked closed. Looking around they can’t believe how many gifts are littering the living room. « Do we start with the gifts or the champaign ? »

Steve chuckles. « I think we should start in the bedroom. » Bucky sits him down and sees the shit eating grin on Steve’s face. « Whadda say husband ? Want to connsumate our marriage ? »

Bucky sweeps him back up and head to bed. « Screw that. I wanna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk tomorrow. »

The laughter bubbles out of Steve in a way that Bucky hasn’t heard in years. He sits Steve on the end of the bed and Steve pulls him into the V of his legs. « You’re in luck. » Bucky looks down confused. « You get to fuck a virgin on your wedding night. »

Kneeling down in front of Steve, Bucky cups his face gently. « That was good for a laugh, but what’s going to happen in this bed, is not going to be fucking. Nothing between us will ever just be fucking. »

There’s kissing, neck nips, and soft chuckles as clothes start hitting the floor. Once they are down to their boxers, all movement stops and Bucky just stares. Steve freezes in panic until Bucky speaks. « You’ve always been beautiful, even back then, but knowing you’re my husband changes everything. »

Steve blushes and Bucky smiles as it travels down his neck and onto his chest. « I’m just me, Buck. »

Bucky reaches out, dragging his fingers across Steve’s chest. Steve moans at the sensation of metal against his skin. « I’m a possessive bastard, Stevie. No one gets to see this part of you ever. Just me. »

Steve steps into Bucky’s space. « Never wanted anyone to see me like this. Just you. » The following kisses are biting and aggressive. Steve whimpers, but gives as good as he gets. Pulling back, he lays his head on Bucky’s shoulder. « Fuck. »

Bucky kisses the side of his neck. « What baby ? What’s wrong ? »

« We don’t have any lube. » It almost sounds like he wants to cry making Bucky laugh.

Pulling away, Bucky heads into the living room. Calling back over his shoulder as he goes through the gifts, Steve comes to the doorway. « If I know Stark, I bet we do. » Grabbing the gift that only has Tony’s name on it, he tears it open, throwing the lid across the room. « Bingo ! Leave it to Tony to make sure we’re taken care of. » He digs around in the box and laughs. « Not only lube, but many interesting toys. » Holding up a cock ring, he grins at Steve. « It vibrates. »

Steve comes over, looking at the ring. « What’s it for ? »

Bucky laughs. « Oh baby, we are going to have so much fun. » He drags Steve back into the bedroom. « But I don’t want to do that now. Now I want to spread you out and feast on every inch of you. »

Steve blushes again, but slips his boxers to the floor. Bucky stops in his tracks, looking over parts of his husband that he’s never seen before. « Jesus. » Steve looks unsure. « At some point tonight, you’re putting that in me. » 

Done with talking, Bucky tackles Steve onto the bed. The first few times are gentle and loving, but sometime during the night there’s a shift in the energy of the room ; almost as if they want to see just how much the other can take. It turns out that they can take quite a bit and Steve’s embarrassment about being inexperienced gives way to a whole new side that Bucky didn’t know he had and revels in. With Steve behind him, knees spread wide, hands braced on the headboard, Bucky thrusts back to get more of Steve in him. « Come on baby, I can take anything you can give me. »

Steve growls, one hand on Bucky’s hip, he reaches up hooking a hand under Bucky’s arm onto his shoulder, using it as leverage he pulls Bucky back onto his cock viciously. Bucky cries out. « That enough for you ? » As challenging as his words are, he leans forward, kissing Bucky’s shoulder.

« That all you got ? » Steve goes from kissing to biting, hard, leaving teeth marks in his wake. « Fuck yeah ! »

By morning the two are exhausted and delirious. « Jesus Stevie, you know what you want and go for it. »

From his position laying on Bucky’s chest, Steve flicks his tongue over the nipple close to his face. Bucky sucks in a breath. « Give me five more minutes and I’ll show you what I want. »

Bucky laughs. « I’ve created a monster. How can you even get it up ? »

Steve looks up grinning. « Let me show you. » He gets up, kissing Bucky, then trailing his tongue down his husband’s chest, until he’s laying in the V of Bucky’s legs. Before Bucky can say anything, Steve’s taken his softened cock into his mouth, working him over. He begins to harden as Steve hums around him. 

« Fuckin hell ! » When he’s completely hard, Steve moves up, straddling his hips and lowers himself slowly, but without stopping. Bucky whimpers. « Oh god, you’re going to kill me. »

Steve laughs, rolling his hips. Bracing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky’s hands on his hips, Steve sets a vicious pace and Bucky’s eyes roll back.

They spend most of the day sleeping and wake up that evening starving. There’s a text on Steve’s phone telling him that they should expect a visitor around 8. Checking the time, Steve sees that it’s just before 7. « Pepper texted that someone is going to be here about 8. We should probably shower. »

Bucky opens one eye, grinning. « If I agree to shower with you, will you promise to leave my dick alone ? »

Steve cackles all the way into the bathroom. « I can’t make a promise that I know I’m going to break, Mr. Barnes. »

Bucky’s up and after him like lightening. « Well Mr. Barnes, I guess I’ll just have to take my chances. »

They just barely have time to slip into robes when the knock comes at the door. Bucky opens it to find three men carrying multiple bags and boxes each. « May we come in ? »

Bucky looks at Steve, who shrugs. Opening the door wider, the three men come in, go straight to the balcony and start setting up. They watch as container after container of different foods and desserts are spread around the table. Once finished the men hand Steve a note and exit the apartment. Bucky looks over his shoulder to read the note.

_Mr. And Mr. Barnes,_

_As much as we wanted to see you today, we thought it best if we left you to your own activities. Also, knowing your metabolism, we thought you might be hungry enough to eat all of Paris, so enjoy this meal compliments of your family. Tomorrow ; however, we expect to see you at breakfast._

_All of our best wishes,_

_T’Challa and Shuri_

There’s an address and time at the bottom for breakfast. « I guess we better sleep some tonight if we’re going to have to be presentable for breakfast. » Steve leans over, kissing Bucky lightly.

As they eat, there are sly glances until Bucky can’t help but ask. « Are you okay, Steve ? »

He looks up surprised. « Yeah, why do you ask ? »

« You keep giving me a look and it usually means you’re plotting something. » He leans his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm.

« Do you want to stay here…in Paris, I mean ? » Bucky picks his fork back up and starts eating.

Steve does the same, but watches Bucky processing the question. « I want to be wherever you are. If that’s here, great, if that’s somewhere else, that’s good too. Come on Steve, you know home wasn’t really ever a place, it was always you. »

« Here I was thinking we were going to get some sleep tonight and you go and say something like that. » Bucky barks a laugh and leans over to kiss his husband. Three quick pecks then he pushes forward to delve a little deeper. « We could go back to Wakanda. » Bucky half shrugs. « We could stay here. » Bucky looks over, smirking. « Or we could move back to Brooklyn. Maybe get one of those brownstones we always looked at. »

Pulling out his phone, Bucky cues something up and hands it over to Steve. « Scroll through the pictures and tell me what you think. »

The longer he looks through the pictures, the wider his eyes get. « Buck ? »

« I bought it, with Pepper’s help, but it’s ours if you want it. » Steve’s out of the chair and in Bucky’s lap before he’s finished talking. « Can I assume you like the idea ? »

Steve kisses him breathless. « It’s huge and ridiculous, but yes, I want it. » He kisses Bucky again. « We’re going to be late to breakfast tomorrow. »

Bucky snorts a laugh. « I figured that would happen anyway. » He reaches up, caressing Steve’s cheek. « We’re going home, baby. »


End file.
